


Thinking of KIlling...

by alexcat



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Na’toth was always thinking of killing someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking of KIlling...

**Author's Note:**

> Part 7 of 31

Na’toth thought about killing G’kar. That might have been alarming if anyone else were thinking it but Na’toth was always thinking about killing someone and today G’kar was getting on her nerves. 

When she’d arrived at his quarters early for a briefing before a council meeting, he had two human women in bed with him. They had giggled and run when she growled at them all, but G’kar seemed totally unfazed by the whole thing. 

“What?” he said innocently.

“Can you not behave with dignity? You are a representative of the Narn Regime.”

“I represent the Narn very well, Na’toth.”


End file.
